


Happy anniversary. Spiderman x GF!reader smut!

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence)



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anniversary, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intense, Lemon, Love Confessions, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suit Kink, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317
Summary: Y/n's boyfriend is the bestest guy and superhero ever. To prove it, Peter Parker shows up as Spiderman to her house and takes her on a little trip to their anniversary surprise. Luckily for Peter, she has a surprise too~I think I wrote it vague enough that you can imagine any Spiderman. Anyways, be warned, lemon, blah blah blah... Hope you guys are having a good day. I don't own spidey. Be careful, I have not had time to edit this. I promise it will be edited soon though.





	Happy anniversary. Spiderman x GF!reader smut!

 

It was dark. A chilly and lively midnight amongst the hustle and bustle of New York echoed from outside into her room. She was alone, but not lonely as she sat in her darkened room, reading by the light of the moon that peered through her window. Her parents had just about gone to work at this time as they normally did. Like clockwork, she heard her door open, each of her parents come to kiss her goodnight, say I love you, then leave for the rest of the night until they come back the next late morning. NOW She felt lonely.

With a heavy sigh she slammed her book closed and set it down on her bed before getting up and walking barefoot across the cold floor to her fire escape window outside. She smiled as she stared at the twinkling stars and glowing full moon above. The cool breeze danced across her skin as it blew up her nightgown and across her flushed cheeks, making her shiver once and awhile, but not enough to make her want to go back inside. Suddenly she felt a chill up her spine, and this time it wasn't from the wind. It was an internal feeling, like an instinct telling her that someone was watching her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as well as coating her arms in goosebumps. She felt the presence behind her, knowing it was there but not daring to turn around for fear of what it could be.

"You really shouldn't be out here without a coat."

A male's voice called to her from behind. She whipped her head around to find a tall thin man in a red and blue suit adorned in fine black webbed lines standing in front of her window, blocking her path. She clutched her heart in a flood of relief as she glared at the figure.

"Peter! You damn near gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed with a gradual smile hinting at the corners of her lips and a gentle swat to his muscular chest, her mild adrenaline rush fading away faster than she would've thought.

The man chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his mask covered neck. "Heh, sorry about that... I just wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? For what?" She replied with a slight tilt of her head in confusion and interest almost like what a puppy would do.

"Um... Well.." He began with a nervous shrug, taking a heavy conscientious step towards her. "i... I-i wanted to surprise you for our anniversary. It's been nearly 2 years since I asked you out. -well, you kinda asked ME out, but technically I asked you out first, and-"

"-Peter."

"-mhm?" He hummed as if snapping out of a dazed trance.

"You're rambling again." she giggled warmly, taking his soft gloved hands Into hers.

"Oh-oh, sorry! Didn't mean to do that.. Um so uh.. Yeah.." She could tell he was blushing and smiling shyly like her usual super-dork did under that mask of his.

"Soo...?" She encouraged as she raised her eyebrows slightly, "you were saying something about a surprise...?"

"What? OH! Right!" He took his hands back then clapped them together in a quick rubbing motion like he was about to start a classic campfire. "It's ummm.." He paused his movements as he lost his train of thought. Again. She just rolled her eyes with a light supportive smile as she waited for him to figure it out.

Peter stared off into the city silently for a few long moments (at least it looked that way) before he pointed both fingers in the direction he was staring in, turning his head to look at her at the same time, "-it's that way. I don't have it on me, cuz it's kinda big, so... Spider-trip?" She grinned wildly from ear to ear as soon as he finished that sentence....

  
"WOOOOHOOO!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the new fast wind cut across her face like ice, blowing her hair back as she clung to peters neck, her feet dangling over their city as they soared through the sky from one skyscraper to the next like Tarzan swinging through his jungle. She loved swinging with him like this, it was so exhilarating! A sense of freedom that she's never felt before! Peter smiled under his spidey mask. He loved seeing that look of excitement on her face, and he did have to admit that he DID love holding her tight to his body like this, though he probably couldn't handle saying it to her face.

They finally settled on the roof of an abandon looking building a bit aways from the city. She touched one tiptoe to the gravelly floor then rolled her full foot down safely (luckily she was now wearing proper attire, which meant she just hurriedly threw on a pair of slippers and peter's jacket that she had on hand). her Spiderman followed right behind her step before he reluctantly pried his arm off of her waist. He liked the feeling of her soft pudgy middle and warmth of her skin, he loved HER, and didn't REALLY want to let go. After all, They didn't get much time to themselves.

Yes, y/n was a little chubbier than average, but that didn't make her any less beautiful, especially in peter parkers eyes. "What are we doing here?" She asked in curiosity. This place that reeked of old tree bark, fresh grass and a hint of mothballs didn't LOOK like a normal place to take someone out on a date. But then again, y/n AND Peter weren't normal.

"This is my surprise! It's gonna be beautiful and delicious I promise! Just wait." He excitedly snuck behind her, his hard chest pressed against her soft back, quickly covering her eyes and gently nudged her to walk forward until she felt they had turned a small corner and stopped. Y/n chuckled silently. Peter never really WAS good at keeping secrets, except for the whole superhero thing. ...Wait, he wasn't even good at keeping at that! She snorted internally as she remembered about her, Ned, AND aunt may keeping his super-secret.

"Ready? Annnnd..." He took his hands off to reveal a cute little picnic on the corner ledge, consisting of all her favorite foods. She was absolutely in awe. And the best part? It overlooked the night sky and the full loud living city of high tight-knit skyscrapers.

"OH MY GOSH...! It's beautiful!" She cried with tears pricking in her eyes before she tackle hugged her romantic boyfriend. "Thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!~"

He laughed warmly as he snaked his hands around her back and hugged tighter. She could tell in his voice that he was grinning, most likely being modest and blushing. "You're welcome. I-I thought I should plan something special for a special girl on a special day~" he booped her nose with the tap of his finger, making her scrunch her nose and giggle in response.

She carefully grabbed the front of edge of his mask and pulled it off of his head, seeing his grinning lovesick face for the first time this night. She stood up on her tip toes to give him a much appreciated kiss on his lips, his eyes fluttering closed and staying closed when she pulled away as if in a daze. "How about we go eat now, ya cute dork?~" she whispered with a smile that she couldn't wipe off, her lips so close to his that they brushed every time she puckered her lips to talk.

"good idea." He snapped his eyes open with a slow nod, taking one of her hands in his and leading her to his little romantic picnic on the wide ledge. Peter helped her sit on the fairly high ledge (well high for her. She was pretty petite) then handed her a plate of food. He turned on his ipod playlist to her favorite songs.

"You spoil me too much pete~" she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Hehe, I don't think I spoil you ENOUGH~" he winked with a laugh.

As they finished eating their meal and cleaning up, the playlist changed to a song that they both love to listen to. Peter started dancing to the upbeat music as he helped y/n clean up. She giggled and rolled her eyes "you're such a goofball~"

"Then join me! No sense for only me to look like an idiot~" he exclaimed wholeheartedly as he took both of her hands to make her stand up, making her dance with him. They giggled as they spun around with outstretched arms as if they were in that scene in Saturday night fever. He even did the ridiculous disco moves! Y/n laughed at her fun-loving boyfriend, and whilst she was holding her sides from Laing so hard, Peter took the opportunity to tackle hug her and pick her up as she squealed loudly, holding her close as he spun her around, laughing with each other and enjoying each other's company.

As the upbeat song faded, and a new song began, (a slower one this time) peters movements slowed as well, slowly setting y/n back down onto her feet, but still keeping his arms around her in an intimate hug. Her eyes bore into his as their heavy breaths slowed to match their gaze.

"Peter..." She sighed amorously like she was a siren calling pirates (Peter) to their grave. Her arms snaked around his neck to press his body closer to hers, her eyes half-lidded with slightly parted pouty lips, a look that made Peter gulp thickly in nervousness.

"Y-y-yeah?" He stammered as he gulped again. She wasn't normally this affectionate. But once again, they've rarely ever been THIS alone before.

"Peter...~" she sighed once again, this time kissing the corners of his lips before his name left her lips. She moved her slightly shaking hands to his chest, pressing lightly to add to the intimacy.

"Yeah..." He breathed softly, his eyelids growing heavy from her arousing slow kisses.

"Peteeer~" this time she hummed in a singsongy voice before trailing open mouthed sensual kisses down his cheek to trace her lips on his jawline. his brain began to fog and his eyes finally closed. His heart was racing, he could barely think with her kissing him like this! He was certainly at a loss for words at this point. He tried to open his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a low breathy moan.

"Since you...*kiss* ...been so good to me-... I wanna give you MY gift now..~" she whispered in-between her lowering kisses. Her hand trailed a little further down his chest to his detailed abdomen, He bit his lip in response to prevent any noises that desperately wanted to escape his throat. Y/n was more nervous about this than he was. She really had no idea was she was doing.

His eyes snapped open. He felt his bulge twitch for a quick moment, with a surprised yelp He shot backwards from her, keeping his distance as he nonchalantly dropped his arms in an attempt to cover up his hard-on, embarrassment spreading across his face like a big splash of paint.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She felt a bit hurt, but then remembered that this WAS her nerdy shy Peter she was talking about! "Did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me." She asked in a serious tone, her hand slowly reaching out in an assuring matter as she took a step toward him. He took a step backwards.

"N-no! No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just-- it's just I don't want to force you into anything that you might regret, or-or anything like that..." He stuttered anxiously . She took another step. Yet again, he took a step backwards. Again and again until his heels smacked into the tall ledge. The color in his face almost matched his suit. He couldn't even keep eye contact with her he was so embarrassed.

"Peter. I won't do anything I'll regret. I love you. And I want to give you more love that I can show. I-i... I wanna make you feel good, Peter.." She bowed her head shyly as she fidgeted with her hands.

He lifted his head to stare at her in surprise.

"I love you, and you've given me so much," she gestured to the bare picnic blanket laying across the ledge, and the basket on the ground. "-I want to do something nice for you too!" She stared back at him. "I'll stop if you don't like it... Promise. I wanna be the bestest girlfriend ever for you!"

His member twitched again at her words. He mentally cursed himself for that. "But You already ARE the best girlfriend..." He mumbled under his breath, still not able to look at her as he argued in his mind, half saying how wrong this was, the other half screaming 'you love her! Show it better!' And the second half seemed to be louder and winning. After a moment of silence, He finally gave in and nodded stiffly, taking a single step forward away from the ledge.

"A-alright if you're sure. I love you too, and..." He let out an unsteady breath as he took her hand and gently squeezed it, assuring more of himself than her, but he wouldn't tell her that. "...I trust you." He smiled with a loving look in his eyes.

"I trust you too. But please tell me if I make you uncomfortable in any way whatsoever. I want to take good care of and I couldn't bear it if I hurt you. You promise you'll tell me, right?"

She was way too sweet for him. "I promise. And same goes for you, I-if there's something you don't like or- mff!~ Mmm..~" he gasped when y/n crashed her lips onto his to stop his nervous rambling.

She giggled when she pulled away "let me take care of you... Spiderman~" she purred as she kissed his lips, then his left cheek, then down his jawline again. He gulped thickly with wide eyes. His heart was racing a mile a minute, it was pounding so hard in his ears that he was afraid she could hear it too.

His eyes were attempting to close again from the feeling when she traced her tongue over his jaw, then down his neck slowly, with purpose, almost teasing him, but it felt too good to be a real tease. "Mmm~" his groan reverberated through his chest as she pecked sweet kisses on his neck, searching for his sweet spot, and she was determined to find it. Peter's head lolled to the side to give her Better access, his breathing growing shallow and ragged.

Her hands somehow found the zipper and button to loosen his suit. Pulling it down slowly to expose more of his neck and shoulders, going slow enough just in case Peter wanted her to stop, but there was no way in hell was he going to stop now. Not after she made his brain and heart turn to pudding. He tilted his head chin to chest to follow her hands as they slid down the suit just enough to mildly expose his chest, much like a thick jacket would. Her eyes darted up to his, and to her surprise his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over with a mix of love and desire. She bit her lip in excitement as she suddenly went back to sucking on his neck, feeling a bit more confident now.

"Ah!~" he gasped loudly when she bit on an area around his collar bone. He groaned when she did it again. He felt like he was in a dazed trance, like nothing else existed except him and her. "M-m...more... please..." He hissed softly, gently pulling her face away from his neck to look at her, his gaze softening to almost a look of desperation.

She nodded in understanding and hopped up on tiptoes to give him a quick peck on his lips before continuing to trail down his collarbone, his chest, and abdomen, though she still couldn't get a good view of him cuz of the draping fabric, she didn't mind, as long as she could please her boyfriend. She sat down on her knees in front of him, her face right in front of his bulge that begged to be free of his confines.

He gulped thickly, his chest rising and falling heavily like a strong wave as he locked his eyes on the beautiful girl in front of her. Y/n looked at him as if to ask permission, before he nodded quickly in reply. "D-don't push yourself.. You really don't have t-AH!~" he yelped in surprise as his hips stuttered forward from his girlfriend's amazingly soft hand stroking his cock.

Y/n was a bit fascinated by his dick. She's never seen one before in person, and she thought she really liked the look of peter's. It had two big veins down the front and back that throbbed as she stroked him, it was wider at the head compared to the rest. It was pink, and almost a hand and a half in length. She also liked the moans and groans that poured from his mouth. Speaking of which, she was curious to what he tasted like. She wondered what would happen if she darted her tongue out and licked the tip, just, like--

"-OH GOD!" Peter cried loudly as he tossed his head back to the sky, his hands leaning back onto the ledge as he tried to catch his breath.

Y/n smiled to herself, knowing by instinct that what he just did was a good sign. So, of course, she continued. Her tongue circled the large swollen head of his member, earning a few shudders from the man above that she could feel all the way down to his pulsing member on her lips. She didn't dislike the taste of him, it wasn't terrible, but it wasn't something she'd never try again either. It was a good middle.

"Sh-shit, shit baby you don't have to- ohmygod it feels sooo good...~" He whimpered through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into the cool concrete in a poor attempt to control himself.

"wow, you're really sensitive aren't you spidey~? Well what would happen if I did THIS~?" She lowered her mouth further onto his cock until it reach the back of her throat, slowly sucking in slight rocking back and forth movements.

"F-F-FUCKING SHIT... Ohhh I love you, Iloveyou Iloveyou I'll love you forever, just please keep doing that!..." He begged in a sort of quiet shout, his mind no longer functioning properly as his knees buckled and his jaw slacked, his eyebrows knitting together in a pained grimace as he shuddered once and a while, swears and moans falling off his lips like a waterfall. He also gripped the ledge so hard that he nearly cracked it too!

She smiled around his cock (which was a little difficult to do) as she continued her ministrations, her hands resting on the back of his thighs to keep him steady so he wouldn't fall over as he carefully and slowly bucked his hips into her mouth, one of his hands tangling and stroking her hair to encourage her.

"Mmm Mmm Mhmm, ohh... Baby... AH~ You're incredible~"

Y/n loved all of it, the shaking legs, the throbbing dick, the way his hand tightened around her hair when she did something he liked. but her favorite parts were when he made those cute little high pitched squeaks~ At this point however, after what felt like 5 minutes her jaw was getting tired, and she just hoped that he would cum soon. Luckily, he sensed her plight and gently nudged her away, his other hand holding the base of his member to carefully remove his cock from her mouth to not hurt her, or him. (though he still gasped from the sensitivity when he extracted himself) which was perfect timing actually, because he was starting to feel a little light headed from the excessive blood loss.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion with a pout. "I thought i was making you feel good.."

"O-oh you were! You were, very much," he took in a sharp shaky inhale to catch his breath better, "I just could sense you were getting tired, and what with the spider sense and stamina an' all..."

Her eyes widen in stun and embarrassment, "y-you mean... You can last longer than-?"

"-than normal guys, yes... Please don't ask me how I figured it out, it's kinda embarrassing..."

Y/n laughed a little at his sheepishness when he helped her to his feet. "Well I'll have to keep that in mind."

He cupped his hands on the sides of her face looks lovingly, whispering, "you're amazing~ I don't deserve you~" before pressing his soft lips against her swollen ones.

Y/n practically melted into the Kiss, her eyes fluttering closed as her hands unconsciously found their way into his fluffy hair. She didn't even care that his rock hard cock (and abs) were digging into her stomach, she just wanted Peter.

"Now it's your turn babygirl~" he growled against her lips as he fisted his hands into her nightgown.

"My wha-? AH!!" She squealed when Peter picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with no effort. His strength astounded her every single time he'd do this. "What the hell are you doing?? Put me down!" Right as she finished her sentence, Peter set her down on the ledge on their soft picnic blanket with her legs dangling off the in the direction of the beautiful skyline. "Ummm why'd you put me here?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

She watched him as he climbed onto the wall with his wallsticking powers and moved so he was in between her legs in front of her. To her perspective, it looked like he was standing on something. In reality, he was just clinging to the side with his knees and in a tiptoed position against the vertical wall. "You helped me, now I help you~ I wanna make you feel good too." He cooed as he rested his head innocently on her knee.

"Y-you really don't have to do that... But why am I here, and you're there?" Her cheeks turned bright red like the color of a ripe tomato.

"Because, if you lean backwards you will have less risk of falling. You lean backwards in this direction, you'll either hit the basket behind you, which is pretty soft and safe, and if you lean forwards, I'll catch you. Simple logic, y/n." He shrugged as if it was obvious.

She chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "always the super genius~" she winked as she teased.

"I-I'm not.. A super genius.." He blushed shyly, looking away slightly.

"Aww and ever the modest one~" she giggled warmly as she brushed the back of her hand on his cheek, making him smile.

"Maybe.. But you're a million times better," He cleared his throat to focus back on her. "Um anyways, back to business~" he slowly rolled up the edge of her nightgown to expose her thighs hooking his underneath them for better access, then he bent his head down to kiss up her thighs. Y/n didn't dare look at him while he did this. It's embarrassing enough that she's already stuck in this position!

"U-um, Peter.." Her legs instinctively tried to close, but peter was too strong. It was like trying force two 2000 pound steel bars together with just her legs. "I swear, you've done enough, you don't have to take care of me like this, honest!" She pouted innocently with a nervous blush.

"I want to.. And I love you... And I want take care of you too~ I wanna make you feel good y/n" he kissed her thighs between pauses with a reassuring smile.

Covering her eyes In utter embarrassment , she felt him move her nightgown a little higher up her body, exposing her panties cuz she felt a chilly breeze in that area. She felt his cloth covered fingers move her panties to the side before resting two of them on her clit, just rocking them slowly. "Ooh Peter~" she moaned breathlessly, though she didn't dare uncover her eyes for fear of what she might see.

"Ohh it's so pretty~ I need to try it, just a little taste~" he mumbled as his voice trailed off. She felt nothing for a few moments then when she least expected it, a blinding sting hit her clit that made her scream and her legs to shake. she heard him chuckle as she pried her hands off of her eyes to brace herself up on her arms.

The vague imagine in her head was even clearer now that she could see it for herself in real life. Peter's tongue was kitten licking her special area her legs beginning to shake in response. She was absolutely entranced by her boyfriend. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He traced figure eights and what she thought was the symbol for pie on her clit, (such a nerd) but she could've never expected him to be so good with his tongue, even if it was a little clumsy and sloppy.

"P-Peter... Oh-oh~ I feel so hot.. I need you.." she whined, automatically bucking her hips. She was already so close and he barely did anything! Peter picked his head off and licked his soaked lips filthily as if that was the last thing he would ever taste again.

" you taste so good princess~" he purred as he rested his chin onto her knee, sliding one finger back to her dripping clit before he dragged his finger down to slip into her entrance, gently pumping so as not to hurt her. He kissed and rubbed her trembling leg encouragingly whenever it shook too much. "I'm gonna make you cum, okay?"

Y/n automatically nodded, too much in a daze to actually pay attention to what he was saying. Her slack jawed drowsy eyed, flushed faced expression made Peter giggle like a lovesick schoolboy, thinking now was the time as any to slip in a second finger and go back to kissing her clit.

"PETER!! Ohhfuckfuckfuckaaah~" she shouted as she bent over backwards (like he said she would) her hands fisting into his hair as he moved his tongue and fingers faster and deeper. Her body felt like it was a million degrees despite the chilly night wind, her legs wouldn't stop shaking even though she tried, and no matter how hard she bit her nightgown, her hand or her lip, she couldn't control her moans, "I-I think I'm gonna... Peter I think I'm gonna... Pleaseee I can't-!" She begged in a high pitched whimper in between her moans.

He chuckled and growled against her skin, the vibrations going right to her core. She didn't know how long she could last, her mind was fading in and out as is, how could this get any better?

Suddenly curving his fingers up into an odd ridge inside that not even she knew about, she suddenly saw stars when he hit that odd spot, and her loud cries and bucking of her hips told him to keep going. His body was going crazy as well, maybe it was the spider sense, maybe it was just natural animal instinct, whatever it was, he knew just the smell of her, the taste of her, the sound of her made his brain was going numb like hers was, and he didn't think rutting his hips into the wall was helping much.

"Peter~" she suddenly arched her back impressively, gasping to the air as her walls contracted around his fingers, making him sympathetic groan with her. It was certainly s beautiful sight to see her explode like this, and he hoped to see it again. (Soon~) trying to coax her climax as long as he could, he kept frantically licking and sucking, however it didn't last long because y/n grabbed Peter's collar and pulled his face up to hers, crashing his mouth onto hers in a much needed and passionate kiss.

"Peter I need you, i need you right now, please!" She clung desperately to his shoulders, her body curving up to his.

His lust-clouded eyes darted to their picnic bag which looked so close yet so far away, trying not to be distracted by y/n's light sifts and tugs of his hair to coax him. "I-I might've put a condom in the bag, I'll have to-"

He started to move but y/n locked her thick legs tight around his hips so he was stuck. He quickly flashed a wide eyed 'wtf are you doing??' Look to her.  
"N-no time, please now! I'm protected just please Spiderman please!" She whimpered like a dog in heat, her nails dragging down his solid pecs and sturdy abs, further distracting Peter from what he was supposed to do. She didn't know what drove her to do this, she just felt like she would burst into flames if she didnt have Peter against her. ShEverything was happening so fast or his brain was moving too slow from last want, either way he wanted this as badly as she did.

Bunching up her nightgown to a thin roll of fabric around her stomach because she felt sooo hot (Peter, being a dorky nerd, just stared at her breasts in amazement before she snapped him out of it) "Peter please!"

"H-huh? Oh right!" Leaning his knees into the long wall, he pulled y/n a little closer to his body so she was barely on the edge as well. With a shaky hand he grabbed the base of his cock, pressed the tip at her entrance (which automatically made his eyes roll in the back of his head) snaking his arms around her back to squish her chest against his, and with a last heated tongue filled kissed, Peter slammed his hips forward, shoving all of him inside her tightness, making both of them shout with tears pricking at their eyes.

Peter didn't dare move for fear of hurting her again. He kept his strong arms locked around y/n's waist, gently rubbing small circles on her smooth squishy skin to calm her down as he buried his hot face into her neck, his muscles aching and his heart pounding in excitement as if they were doing something wrong, almost feeling like a thrill of getting caught even though he knew they wouldn't at all.

"P-Peter..." She gasped breathlessly as her fingers clung to his shoulder blades like a scared kitten, her eyes trailing down past Peter's body to the high ground below her. She only just realized that she was off the ledge on his lap whilst he stuck to the wall like flypaper. This was a little new for her... Alright, ALL of this moment was new for her.

"Hm? You okay? D-D-do you want me to stop?" He panted heavily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-I'm fine, you can continue. It's just.. Are you sure this is safe?" She weakly nodded to the distant ground below, even that little movement made her head spin.

His eyes glanced at the ground, "it's fine, I gotcha. I promise you aren't going anywhere. Are you sure I can move? I don't want to hurt you.."

"I'm sure Peter. I trust you~"

He nodded in reply as he carefully dragged his shaft out until the tip was the only thing left inside, a long drawled out groan from him synced with his action. With a shaky pant, he pried his head off of her shoulder to look at her face to make sure he was doing it right. One of his biggest fears was hurting his girlfriend and family. Y/n bit her lip as she followed his eyes intently. When he slowly pushed his throbbing cock back into her tightness, Peter gritted his teeth hard for her being so tight, a feeling he's never experienced before and it was blowing his mind.

Y/n mewled as she arched her hips against his on their own accord, trying her best to focus on him and NOT the feeling of being ripped in two. He was bigger than she thought he was.

"B-baby... *huff huff* are you sure you're okay?" He asked in between ragged breaths. What a sweet caring nerd~

"I-I-I'm fine Peter... h-h-ow are you? Does it hurt?" Her face contorted into a look of concern as she rubbed his back lovingly, tracing his thick muscles.

Her actions made his skin burn and his inside tingle in a good way. "I'm great~ I love you so much~" he mumbled before He leaned forward to catch her lips with his, crashing his body over hers. She moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking in slow languid strokes, her core felt hotter but slightly satisfied that he was inside her.

She felt every vein and bump and curve of him pushing against all the right places inside her. She didn't know she could ever feel this good, but maybe it was cuz it was with the love of her life. "Mmmm-oh peete... Peter, faster~" she whispered, feeling his cock jump inside her in response. She didn't need spider-sense to know that he was resisting his urge to ravish her. That's what she wanted anyways~

"A-are you sure? I don't want-!"

"-you won't hurt me, it feels really good~ please please Peter take me as hard and as fast as you want! In any way you want..~" she shouted desperately with a very sultry look on her face and glazed over eyes, her nails gently scratching his back.

Thats all it took for his restraint to break. Relying on only his instincts now, (his body knew what he wanted, and he was no longer in control of that) his eyes darkened as he hoisted y/n onto the concrete edge still inside her tightening pussy, shrugging off his suit so it bunched around his ankles, moving on top of her his legs flexibly rested on either side of her hips as he pistoned his hips to the speed and and inhuman strength y/n knew he could go. Though she was a bit taken aback at his extreme flexibility. (noted for the future~)

"Oh oh ohhhh!~ f-fuck Peter you're amazing~!" She moaned loudly, digging one hand into his God-like glistening-in-sweat chest, and her other hand gripping his hand above her head as he pounded her with fervor, groans and loud grunts falling off his swollen parted lips as he stared down at her with a hypnotic gaze.

"Hehe, they don't call me that for nothing~" he growled with a particularly hard thrust, his rumbles in chest vibrating into y/n's delicate hand.

"O-oh sh-Sh-shit how are you d-doing that with your-!? AHAA PEEETEER!!" Her eyes rolled back as Her hips bucked unconsciously when Peter circled his hips.

"That's it babygirl gimme everything you got~ your pussy feels so incredible~! Fuuck~" he suddenly snatched one of y/n hard nipples With his teeth, making her cry out, his hips thrusting in time with his suckling.

She didn't know how long she could last like this. OR if she could even survive this at all. She moved both hands to claw at his back, her legs hooking over his sturdy hips. He replaced his mouth with his gloved hand, massaging her breast as he moved his mouth up to rest his forehead on hers, pecking quick kisses on her lips once and awhile. They were so close that It felt like they were in their own personal bubble, their heat radiating off each other, their breaths mingling together, feeling every subtle movement, gasp, jolt, heartbeat of each other and they enjoyed every second of it like it was there last day on earth.

He dug his cloth-covered nails into her thighs, instinctively peeling her body higher off the ledge with no effort as if he was lifting a pillow, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him as she practically hovered over the ground in his ar,s. This modified position gave him a better access to her neck whilst his hips pounded up harder into her pussy. You could tell how hard he went by the loud muffled slapping sounds of fabric slamming into skin. "Peter... Oh Peter you're so big inside me!... You're gonna make me explode~" She sifted her fingers through his messy brown hair, gently tugging on it every so often when his tip hit spots inside that made her body tense.

"Do it baby~ I'm close too~ I wanna feel you cumming on my cock~ make me cum baby- oh yeeeees~" he drawled with his eyebrows knitted together. His body was tired but his dick wanted more. He HAD to keep going. He felt like he would die if he didn't. He was thrusting ever so hard and deep inside her he thought he might break her. But her moaning prevailed otherwise as he gaped at her beautiful arousing expressions.

"Peter pleasepleaseplease make me cum please Ahh! Peter!" She shouted as she clung to him as hard as she could, her body feeling like she could burst. She swayed her hips back and forth against him, rough and fast as he moved within her, letting her bounce her body up and down on his cock.

"Cum on me, I wanna feel your wetness coat my cock! Oh fucking hell baby, y-y/n... Y/n!" He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes tightly as he gripped her thighs so tightly that it hurt, but it felt really good too.

"Peeeter... AAh Peter~.. Ohh PETER!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her trembling body arched into Peter, her pussy walls contracting around his pulsing cock in a death grip.

"Y/N! OH SHIT I-... I-I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, baring his teeth to the sky, her orgasm triggering his. Peter let loose, his hot cum drenching y/n's inner walls. In pure heart stopping pleasure he thrusted, again and again, until he was spent. He collapsed on top of her, his legs dangling off the edge, enjoying their combined warmth. Y/n let out a deep relieved exhale before her brain blacked out for a quick moment, her body feeling light and airy like the clouds overhead. When she opened her eyes she saw the smiling content face of her Spiderman. The pair glowed, radiating satisfied passion. When he had softened, Peter pulled out of her with a hiss and a curse under his breath, a trickle of cum following.

"That was absolutely incredible~ I don't deserve you~" Peter panted, cola ting sweet chaste kissed on her lips in gratitude.

She chuckled weakly. Even breathing was making her head spin in a daze. "You... Were better though~"

He rolled his eyes in reply, laying in silence in their afterglow.

"....thank you so much. This has been the bestest evening ever~ happy anniversary, my love~" she kissed him between pauses, "my best friend... *kiss* my hero. *kiss* my Spiderman~ I love you~" she blinked with a lovesick dreamy look in her eyes that was similar to his this early night. Her euphoria levels were on overload, time had felt like it slowed to a stand still.

"I lov-" peters voice cracked at her words, but he managed to clear it out of his throat, "I love you sooo much~ thank YOU for a wonderful evening. I wasn't expecting this at all, but I'm glad we did this. You made me feel things that i didn't even know existed! You made me feel so good and-and I hope I did the same for you... Happy Anniversary y/n." He kissed her cheek sweetly, his shaky arms resting on either side of her head.

Y/n hummed happily in satisfaction, closing her exhausted eyes for a brief moment then Opened her eyes to Peter's usually overly goofy grin and a light blush on his cheeks. The Peter that she knew and loved was slowly seeping back into light.  
"Hmmmm what's up honey? You're making that adorable grin again. Is there a reason~?"

He lightly shook his head, "I just love you is all. How did I ever get so lucky?." He continued to watch lovingly with that big proud grin on his face. "Oh there is One thing though...."

"What's that?" She asked in curiosity.

"...ready for round two~?"


End file.
